The ability to putt or chip a golf ball with consistent accuracy flows from the use of the proper form in the golfer's swing. It is preferable, if not essential, for golfers to learn to stroke the golf club by the use of, primarily, their shoulders. Excessive use of the golfer's wrists in the stroke, in many instances, causes the club head to approach and come into contact with the golf ball in a manner which results in pushing, pulling and other undesirable movement or paths as the club head approaches the ball, at impact, and as the golfer follows through. This results from bending (flexion and extension) and rotating (pronation and supination) the wrists. It is, therefore, desirable for beginning or recreational golfers to develop putting and chipping swings primarily driven by movement of the golfer's shoulders in a pendulum motion with little or no motion of the wrists.
In this swing, the shoulders, arms, and hands move back as one integral unit as a triangle. The hands only hold the club and the wrists work as a hinge. In putting or chipping, a golfer uses only his upper extension above the hips. The left chest and shoulder push the club back and then pull the club forward through the ball. The swinging centrifugal force is thus created in the center of the extension. The hands and wrists are pulled through the ball by the centrifugal force like a flailing action. In this one piece swing the path of the club is essentially an arc, because it is motivated by the shoulders and not the hands. On the backswing, the left shoulder starts the club straight back from the ball then the natural turning of the shoulders brings the club inside the target line. On the downswing, the club comes from inside the target line, to straight through the ball area, then back to inside again.
Moving only the shoulders to create the swing is relatively difficult for most beginning or recreational golfers. Minor movements of bending and rotating the hands or wrists are usually not noticed or detectable by these golfers. These minor movements are sufficient to deviate the club face from the proper square (perpendicular) orientation to the target line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,193 discloses a golf putter head having a first x axis (alignment line) on the upper surface of the putter head that can be made parallel to the intended target line. A C-shaped riser extends upward and backward from the rear upper surface of the putter head and then extends forward towards the front face of the putter head. The portion of the riser that extends forward forms a second x axis (alignment line) also parallel to the intended target line. The first x axis (lower axis) has a first rectangular slot in the upper surface of the putter head while the extremity of the second x axis (upper axis) has a second rectangular slot. Visual alignment of the rectangular first slot (lower slot) and alignment line with the rectangular second slot (upper slot) and alignment line may help orient the face of the putter head square (perpendicular) to the intended target line. In use, the golfer determines his line of target (golf ball to golf hole) and places the golf putter face behind the golf ball. The rectangular upper slot is positioned over the user's determined target line, in line with the lower first alignment line. The user then adjusts his stance position distance from the target line. The user then obtains “fine alignment” positioning by superimposing an upper y axis (alignment line) on the riser with a lower y axis (alignment line) on the upper surface of the putter head. The y axes alignment lines are perpendicular to the x axes alignment lines and to the target line. Then, the user swings the golf club and hits the golf ball. However, it appears that it would not be possible to maintain visual alignment of the slots and the combinations of alignment lines while swinging the golf club. The need for a pair of y axes alignment lines, in addition to a pair of x axes alignment lines, appears to be due to the fact that rectangular slots are not sufficient, by themselves, to accurately align the club face with the target line. The use of upper and lower slots in combination with various alignment lines can take an excessive amount of time for squaring the face of the golf club head. Also, it appears that it would not be possible to maintain visual alignment simultaneously with the slots and the combination of alignment lines while swinging the golf club.
Based on simple human brain responsive geometric principles the brain may perceive a rectangle as two shapes when trying to align it with another rectangle, that is, the rectangle has a first side and a second opposite side. In the alignment process, the brain then aligns the first side of an upper rectangle with the first side of lower rectangle, then repeats the process for the second opposite side of the upper rectangle. In effect, the brain has to check up on each corner of the rectangle to be sure of proper alignment and one may have to rely more on a combination of alignment lines for proper and accurate alignment. What is needed is a sighting device for a club head and shaft that will allow a user to rapidly, easily, and accurately align (square) the face of the club head with the target line and which will allow the user to maintain alignment while swinging the golf club.